Khador Drive
---- The Khador Drive allows a ship to travel to any system without the need of jumpgates. In-Game Description Named after its inventor , a Grey, the Khador Drive allows interstellar travelers to journey anywhere in the universe. This incredible feat is made possible by the Void Crystals embedded in the device, each of which contains a miniaturized image of the entire universe. The drive replaces the need for jumpgates and makes it possible to travel to the Void realm without the use of a wormhole. Notes: The Khador Drive makes it possible to instantly travel to any system. Its use consumes energy cells like a cloaking device. The number of energy cells depends on how far away the system is; essentially how many jumpgates you would have had to travel through to arrive at your destination is how many energy cells it takes, with a minimum of 1 (Easy/Normal) energy cell or 2 (Extreme) and caps out at 9 (Easy/Normal) or 14 (Extreme). The Khador Drive allows the player to travel to systems that are not connected to the rest of the galaxy by a jumpgate, such as the Mido System or the Y'mirr System. Travelling to these unconnected systems always costs 4 energy cells (Easy/Normal) or 8 (Extreme). The Khador Drive also allows the player to travel to the Void system and back, as the description states. Travelling to and from the Void System always costs 1 energy cell (each way, Easy/Normal) or 2 (Extreme). Wingmen, if you have currently employed any, can follow you when you jump to a system, using the Khador Drive (Except for irradiated space). The Khador Drive is definitely the most advanced way to travel around the galaxy as long as the user had the coordinates to their destination AND the energy cells. It is possible that the drive allows ships to travel to distant galaxies as it is unknown where Void Space is. For all anyone may know, the Voids are located in a different galaxy. Evidently the Khador Drive is has not reached mainstream markets as in GOF 3 Manticore which takes place many years after the events of Galaxy on Fire 2 and Jumpgates are still the dominant way of travelling and with good reason. The Khador Drive as advanced and useful as it is if in the wrong hands could cause a good amount of destruction. An example of this was shown when a weapons and arms dealer known as Alice Paolini used a stolen Khador Drive to launch a surprise attack on Kothar Station which is inaccessible through any Jumpgate. Had it not been for the intervention of fighter pilot Keith T. Maxwell, the station would have been destroyed. It was Alice's plan to destroy all existing Khador Drives and use the one she had to become one of the biggest dealers on the market. Later when Deep Science need another Plasma Array Platform, Brent Snocom had to allocate 1000 energy cells from the fleet to transport it again. Blueprint iOS= For 1t Khador Drive: * 50t Void Crystals (These can be bought from Wolf-Reiser if you enter the station without a Khador Drive.) * 10t Pyresium * 10t Doxtrite * 10t Hypanium * 40t Electronics * 70t Mechanical Supplies * 75t Microchips * 40t Optics |-| Android= For 1t Khador Drive: * 50t Void Crystals (These can be bought from Wolf-Reiser if you enter the station without a Khador Drive.) * 200t Pyresium * 200t Doxtrite * 30t Hypanium * 100t Electronics * 150t Mechanical Supplies * 150t Microchips * 120t Optics * 125t Energy Cells This over about 400,000$ to produce (not counting Void Crystals), and around 820,000$ to autocomplete. Trivia using Khador Drive, in a third-person view.]] *All the Deep Science ships have integrated Khador Drives that do not take up an equipment slot. *The Alice Drive is Alice Paolini's renamed version of the Khador Drive, which she stole from Keith, in order to profit from the patent. She used this drive to move the Valkyrie Station to Beidan where she attempted to destroy the Deep Science Station there. *Before mission 8, in which normally your Khador Drive will be stolen, you can store or sell your Khador Drive, it won't affect the mission surprisingly. So in the end you will have 2 Khador Drives (or one and the credits of the other sold one). This seems to be a bug and might be patched in the future. March 2017 *There is a graphical glitch, which allows the player to watch the Khador Drive jump animation from a position right behind the jumping ship. *When gathering Void Crystals for Khador, and succeeding, the 50t Void Crystals will already be in the Khador Drive blueprint, saving more time. *The Khador Drive consumes twice as much energy when playing in Extreme difficulty. *Throughout the Base Game Storyline it is repeatedly talked about the possibility of the Khador Drive going into mass production and entering the Market. Next time you're close to a space station (regardless of system) pay attention to the Security Force Ships exiting the Station, some will fly out and in a few seconds hyperdrive into space, hinting that the Khador Drive indeed made it to production. *There is sometimes a glitch where only the purple orb, but not its contrails, appear. (GoF2 SD). If this happens the first time the Drive is used, the player can assume that the Drive teleports them to their specified destination. *If you go to a system that is not in the jumpgate network and sell the Khador Drive, you are stuck if it disappears from the shops. However, you can autocomplete another one. *This is a reference to warping. *If one fires up the the Drive and launches a Liberator just before the jump initiates, the camera will zoom back to the vortex, but will follow the location of the missile from its fixed perspective. *There is also another bug in which when you hold the fire button before the jump, you will still fire your installed primary weapon even if the button disappears from the screen. Gallery Info-box-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-trader-sci-fi-shooter-misc-khador-drive-stargate-hyperjump.png Khador_Drive.jpg|Khador Drive description IMG_0886.JPG IMG_0979.JPG|The Drive glitch Captura de pantalla 2011-10-24 a la(s) 20.03.11.png|Khador drive animation (GoF Full HD) Khador Drive used.jpg|Bloodstar using Khador Drive Ipad_01.11.12 220.jpg|Khador Drive when charged KD1.jpg KD2.jpg KD3.jpg 019.JPG|It is possible to do the Khador Drive glitch without having the HD version. KDG2.jpg kd2.jpg kd3.jpg IMG_0936.JPG|Khador Beam IMG_0961.JPG|Khador through Sun IMG_1129.JPG|Khador beam through Void wormhole IMG_1309.JPG|Khador Glitchin' IMG_1333.JPG|Longitudal view of Khador beam through Sun IMG_1352.JPG|Upside down glitch after Terran mission (LoL) khador drive.png|all parts to a Khador Drive ManKhador.jpeg|Khador Drive as it appears in GoF3 Category:GOF2 Category:Tech level 10 Category:Blueprints Category:Jump Drives Category:Equipment Category:Greys Category:GOF2HD Category:Deep Science Category:Valkyrie